CO sensors or like sensing devices have been incorporated in known combustion units to turn off a burner in the event of a potentially hazardous CO level, or in the event of a natural disaster, such as an earthquake, or an accident other than a flame failure.
However, a need exists for adapting existing combustion units on a retrofit or other basis, quickly and economically, to provide an accident detecting feature.